


Staubfingers Schmerz

by Lumentyttoe



Category: Tintenwelt-Trilogie | Inkheart Trilogy - Cornelia Funke
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:47:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26285176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumentyttoe/pseuds/Lumentyttoe
Summary: Spielt zwischen Kapitel 8 und 12 von „Die Farbe der Rache“, dem vierten Teil der Tintenwelt-Reihe. Massive Spoiler!...Orpheus Rache hat begonnen und Staubfinger sucht nach einem Weg, damit umzugehen





	Staubfingers Schmerz

**Author's Note:**

> Auch hier nochmal: Der OS spielt kurz vor dem 12. Kapitel von „Die Farbe der Rache“. Wer sich die entsprechenden Teile noch nicht angehört hat, sollte nicht weiterlesen, möchte man nicht gespoilert werden. Alle anderen dürfen gerne lesen und reviewen.

Er hatte es gehasst, nicht unter freiem Himmel schlafen zu können. So viele Jahre, in dieser, wie in der anderen Welt, hatte es ihm Unwohlsein bereitet, ein festes Dach über dem Kopf zu haben. In den Jahren, bevor Zauberzunge ihn aus seiner Geschichte gepflückt hatte, hatte er sich oft eingesperrt gefühlt, wenn er statt den weiten des Sternenhimmels über sich Zeltplanen oder gar Holzbalken gesehen hatte. Und auch, nachdem er aus Zauberzunges in seine eigene Welt hatte zurückkehren können und besonders, nachdem er Farid ins Leben zurückgeholt hatte, hatte sich daran zunächst wenig geändert – ganz abgesehen davon, dass seine Narben nicht das Einzige gewesen waren, was er bei den weißen Frauen gelassen hatte. Nein, ihre Herrin hatte auch das Bedürfnis nach Schlaf in ihm so sehr geschmälert, dass er oft nächtelang hatte wach bleiben können. Er, Staubfinger, der Wächter über den Schlaf derer, die er liebte. Wie oft hatte er Zauberzunge geweckt, wenn sie gemeinsam losgezogen waren und der Freund im Schlaf einmal wieder von den Töchtern des Todes besucht wurde? Wie oft hatte er Farid die Decke zu Recht gerückt, die dieser sich häufig vom Körper gestrampelt hatte, selbst in den eiskalten Winternächten, in denen auch die Mauern eines Hauses nicht ausreichend Schutz gegen das Wetter boten? Wie oft hatte er mit Gwin am Feuer geseßen und beobachtet, wie der Mader im Traum mit der Pfote um sich schlug? 

Doch seit kurzem wünschte Staubfinger sich den ganzen Tag über nichts sehnlicher, als dass die Nacht hereinbrach und er endlich einen Grund hatte, in das Haus auf der kleinen Farm zu gehen und sich ins Bett zu legen. Das Bett, ausgelegt mit Ziegenhaar-Kissen und einer Matratze aus Stroh, sowie einer Decke, die zwar dünn, aber dennoch groß genug war, so dass zwei Menschen darunter Platz fanden. Sie raschelte leise, als Staubfinger sich vom Rücken auf die Seite drehte, so dass er mit dem Gesicht zur Wand sah. Vorsichtig zog er das leere Kissen an sich, das zu seiner Linken gelegen hatte. Er hob es hoch und hielt vorsichtig die Nase daran. Sofort war der Schmerz zurück. Der Schmerz, der ihn Tag und Nacht als Schwere auf der Brust begleitete, jeden Atemzug zu einem Seufzer werden ließ, ihm folgte, wie ein Schatten. Nein, im Gegenteil, denn während Schatten in der Dunkelheit der Nacht ihre Form verloren, kam Staubfingers Schmerz dann erst mit aller Macht zurück, zerriss ihm das, was von seinem Herzen übrig geblieben war mit jedem Atemzug, den er tat und bei dem er den leichten Geruch nach Bitterorange einatmete. Weder in dieser, noch in der anderen Welt hatte es in all den Jahren etwas gegeben, das er so sehr mit seiner Frau verbunden hatte, wie diesen Geruch. Und nun sollte die langsam verblassende Note alles sein, was ihm von ihr geblieben war? Staubfinger presste das Kissen noch stärker an sein Gesicht, als könne er so festhalten, was immer mehr drohte, zu einer bloßen Erinnerung zu werden. Doch Erinnerungen waren keine guten Vorräte, egal, in welchen Gefäßen man sie aufbewahrte, wie sehr man sie auch zu konservieren versuchte, je mehr Zeit verging, umso weniger deutlich wurden sie. Unscharf, wie ein Messer, das man zu lange nicht gewetzt hatte. 

Vom Fußende des Bettes her, dort, wo die Schlafstätte von Jehan stand, drang leises Schnarchen. Staubfinger ließ das Kissen los und legte es neben sich, klopfte vorsichtig darauf, als wolle er es aufschütteln. „Ich möchte an der Wand schlafen“, hatte Roxane in der ersten Nacht gesagt, die sie gemeinsam auf dem Bauernhof verbracht hatten, „Ich schlafe besser, wenn ich etwas habe, das mir Halt gibt.“ Sie hatte ihn angesehen, den Blick so voller Liebe und doch damals auch immer noch getrübt von der Sorge, dass er sie nur allzu bald wieder verlassen könnte. Nein, die Angst davor hatten ihr weder seine Rückkehr aus Zauberzunges Welt, noch aus der des Todes nehmen können. Daran, dass eines Tages Staubfinger selbst der Zurückgelassene sein könnte, hatte keiner von ihnen auch nur einen Gedanken verschwendet. Doch diese Rolle war keine, die er spielen wollte. Beim letzten Mal, als diese Geschichte sie ihm um Farids Willen hatte aufzwingen wollen, hatte er sich mit allem gewehrt, was er gehabt hatte. Doch diesmal war es nicht der Tod, der ihm genommen hatte, was er so sehr liebte, das hatte die Alte ihm Glaubhaft versichert, als er vor einigen Tagen bei ihr gewesen war, um nach seiner Frau und der ältesten Tochter zu fragen. Farid…ob es ihn auch getroffen hatte? Der Schwarze Prinz hatte versprochen, einen seiner Männer nach ihm suchen zu lassen, doch war bis jetzt nicht mit einer Nachricht zurückgekehrt. Nein, lass dir das Herz nicht auch noch wegen ihm schwer werden, ermahnte Staubfinger sich und starrte so entschlossen die Wand an, als könne er Briannas und Roxanes Gesichter darauf erscheinen lassen, wenn er es nur angestrengt genug versuchte. Doch die Wand bliebt genau so leer, wie die Bettseite neben ihm und Staubfinger merkte, wie der Schmerz allmählich begann, sich in handfeste Verzweiflung zu verwandeln. Wieder glitten seine Gedanken zu Roxane. War es das gewesen, was sie all die Jahre über empfunden hatte, in denen er fort gewesen war? Nach dem Tod ihres Mannes? Nachdem die weißen Frauen ihre Tochter mit sich genommen hatten? Roxane hatte mit ihm nie ausführlich darüber gesprochen, wie es ihr in all dieser Zeit gegangen war, doch wenn er an ihrer Seite gesessen und ihren Schlaf bewacht hatte, war Rosannas Name der gewesen, der ihr öfter über die Lippen gekommen war, als diejenigen ihrer anderen Kinder. Ob Roxane auch das Gefühl gehabt hatte, das ein Teil von ihr zerbrochen war? Mehr noch, das etwas fehlte? Hatte sie all die Jahre so gelebt, wissend, dass die Dinge, die sie unwiederbringlich verloren hatte, nun für immer ein leerer Teil in ihrem Herzen sein würden?

Staubfinger hatte in den letzten Nächten oft versucht, sich daran zu erinnern, wie sich der Schmerz damals angefühlt hatte, in den ersten Monaten in der anderen Welt, in denen er sich so verloren vorgekommen war. Doch er war schon bald zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass dieser Schmerz nicht im Geringsten mit dem vergleichbar war, was er nun empfand. Damals hatte es trotz allem immer noch einen Funken Hoffnung für ihn gegeben, dass er wieder zurückkehren konnte. Er hatte einen Plan gehabt, hatte mit Capricorn, Zauberzunge, dem Buch und dem Tintenweber Dinge gehabt, an die er sich hatte klammern können, wie ein Ertrinkender an ein Stück Treibholz. Nun blieb ihm nichts von alledem. Zauberzunge, seine Tochter, der Tintenweber, alle, in die er in dieser Welt seine Hoffnung hätte setzen können, waren genau so verschwunden, wie seine Tochter und seine Frau. Nichts zurücklassend, als ein kaputtes Herz. Sein Herz, das dumme Ding, das auch jetzt wieder viel zu schnell in seiner Brust schlug. Wenn Briannas und Zauberzunges Verschwinden seinem Herzen Kratzer zugefügt hatte, so war es in dem Moment vollkommen zerrissen, als Roxane an diesem dreimal verfluchten Morgen nicht vom Kräutersammeln zurückgekehrt war. Seit diesem Tag war sein Herz Brutstätte seiner Trauer gewesen, schickte den Schmerz in lodernden Wellen in seine Seele, wenn er am wenigsten damit rechnete, doch in all diesen Tagen, die seit dem furchtbaren Ereignis vergangen waren, war er ihm noch nie so übermächtig vorgekommen, wie jetzt. Ein glühender, brennender Schmerz, unerträglicher als alles, was das Feuer, der Tod, Basta, oder der Tintenweber ihm jemals angetan hatten. Staubfinger spürte, wie er sich heiß in seinem Körper ausbreitete, sein Denken vereinnahmte, bis er alles verschlungen hatte. Plötzlich war nichts mehr zu sehen von der Dunkelheit um ihn her, dem Grau der Wand und den braunen Deckenbalken. Alles glühte Rot von seinem Schmerz.

Das Nächste, was Staubfinger wusste war, dass er auf der Wiese vor seinem Haus stand und das Feuer die dreimal verfluchte Nacht fressen ließ. Brennen, dass sollte sie, die Dunkelheit, die ihm die Leere in seinem Herzen in jeder Nacht so deutlich machte. Zurückweichen im Schein der rot leuchtenden Flammen. Es war einfach gewesen, das Feuer zu rufen, so einfach. Noch bevor er die ersten Worte gesprochen hatte, war es auf seinen Handflächen erschienen, als ernährte es sich von etwas anderem, als Staubfingers Stimme. Nun schleuderte er es mit aller Kraft in den Himmel, ließ die Flammen züngelnd in die Unendlichkeit schießen, setzte der grausamen Dunkelheit das entgegen, was sein Herz ihm noch geben konnte. Berge aus Flammen, am Himmel stehende Funken, so dicht an einander gereiht, dass die Sterne nicht mehr zu sehen waren. Feuerräder, derart ineinander verschlungen, dass das schwarze Nichts in ihrer Mitte unterging. 

„ _Es ist eine Wunde, die einem mit glühend heißen Eisen direkt ins Herz gebrannt wird. Im ersten Moment tut es so weh, dass man das Atmen vergisst. Dieser Schmerz klingt ab, aber das Mal selbst, das wird bleiben. Und bei jedem Schlag wird dein Herz dich daran erinnern, dass es nicht mehr vollständig ist_ “, so hatte es ihm Roxane einst erklärt. Staubfinger warf einen Turm aus Flammen an den Himmel, höher, als die Türme der Nachtburg es waren. Doch so sehr er auch versuchte, den Schmerz zu verbrennen, es gelang ihm nicht. Bei jeder seiner Bewegungen raschelte inzwischen die Asche unter seinen Füßen. Verbrannte Erde. Totes. Vergangenes. Nein, nichts von alledem durften sie sein. Durften sie werden. Weder tot, noch vergangen. Staubfingers Herz zog sich so schmerzhaft zusammen, dass er für einige Augenblicke lang glaubte, nicht atmen zu können. Er meinte, Schritte hinter sich zu hören und wies das Feuer an, einen Bannkreis um die Stelle zu bilden, an der er stand. Er wollte allein sein, mit seinem Feuer, seiner Trauer. Die Flammen gehorchten und während Staubfinger nun in der Mitte eines Kreises aus meterhohen Flammen stand, begriff er, dass Einsamkeit nun nichts mehr war, nachdem er suchen musste. Langsam hob er die rechte Hand und begann vorsichtig, Briannas Namen in feurigen Buchstaben an den Nachthimmel zu schreiben. Sie waren krumm und keineswegs schön, doch mit jedem fertigen Strich hatte Staubfinger mehr und mehr das Gefühl, dass seine Tochter noch nicht vollkommen verloren war. Als die sieben Lettern die Dunkelheit erhellten, machte er sich an den nächsten Namen. Seine Hände zitterten und das Feuer biss ihn mehr als ein Mal, als er den Namen seiner Frau an den Nachthimmel brannte, doch den Schmerz, den das verursachte, nahm er nicht im Geringsten wahr. Das sich allmählich entfernende, dumpfe Geräusch auf Gras schlagender Hufe war das erste, was er hörte. Und durch die flirrende Hitze der Flammenmauer konnte er noch sehen, wie Jehan in die Nacht davon ritt.


End file.
